Tufts composed of a plurality of filaments for oral-care implements, like manual and powered toothbrushes, are well known in the art. Generally, the tufts are attached to a bristle carrier of a head intended for insertion into a user's oral cavity. A grip handle is usually attached to the head, which handle is held by the user during brushing. The head is either permanently connected or repeatedly attachable to and detachable from the handle.
It is known that tufts are typically composed of filaments which have a substantially circular cross-sectional area and which extend substantially in the same direction in a substantially straight manner. This type of filament show substantially isotropic bending stiffness. However, on the one hand, relatively low bending stiffness results in reduced plaque removal efficiency on teeth surfaces, as well as in less interdental penetrations properties and cleaning performance. On the other hand, in case the bending stiffness is relatively high, a risk may occur to injure the gums of a user.
Further, filaments having a profile along their length extension resulting in a non-circular cross-sectional area, e.g. a polygonal cross-sectional area, are also known in the art. Such filaments should improve cleaning properties of oral-care implements during normal use. In particular, the profiled edges should provide a stronger scraping action during a brushing process to improve removal of plaque and other residuals on the teeth surfaces.
While toothbrushes comprising these types of filaments clean the outer buccal face of teeth adequately, they are generally not as well suited to provide adequate removal of plaque and debris from the gingival margin, interproximal areas, lingual surfaces and other hard to reach areas of the mouth.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a head for an oral-care implement which provides improved cleaning properties, for example with respect to interproximal and gingival marginal regions of teeth. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral-care implement comprising such head.